I Would Walk 500 Miles
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: The Doctor decides to tell Rose Tyler how he feels about her using his favorite song.


**A/N:** Hello, new Whovian here. I am absolutely in love and ship the Doctor and Rose. She was his soulmate. And I wrote this little one shot because of David Tennant's love for the Proclaimers. I thought it fit what the Doctor wanted to tell her.

* * *

The pub was noisy, but was expected for a Saturday night. You wouldn't think that the Doctor would choose a pub in London to finally express his feelings for Rose, but that is what happened.

They had both needed a break from all the turmoil they had experienced over the last week. From one planet to another, they had discovered anarchy, Mother Nature's wrath, and an explosion of other problems. Rose had nearly lost her life when she slipped down a hill helping people escape a fire. The Doctor had worked frantically to save her, unfortunately sacrificing the king of the planet in his efforts to save his pink-and-yellow human. The people then turned on the Doctor and Rose; the same people they had saved mere seconds before, and they had barely made it to the TARDIS unscathed.

Needless to say, after a busy week as all that, they both were looking forward to kicking back a few ales at the London pub.

Rose was excited because on Sunday, she was going to visit her mum. Jackie Tyler had a whole day planned for them and surprisingly enough, the Doctor was going to join them for lunch. But he put the kibosh on the shopping. He could only imagine Jackie dragging him into a lingerie store and modeling for him. He still shuddered at that thought.

 _Now Rose…_.his thoughts trailed off. An image of her in a sheer black negligee popped into his head.

He covered his front with his coat, suddenly uncomfortable in his brown pinstripe trousers. He actually opted for a sweater beneath his jacket and he pulled on the collar to cool off a bit. Rose looked at him questioningly.

He smiled at her.

Ever since that near-death experience, he had been extra protective of her. He _needed_ her safe, not just for Jackie Tyler, but for himself. He loved Rose Tyler with every fiber of his being. She consumed his thoughts, even when she was right next to him. He had hidden his feelings because he knew he couldn't keep her, knew she would die someday. While he hated that thought, he had come to realize that life _without_ her would be far worse. She had changed him for the better. He had been battered and war-torn. He had been hard. She softened him. Looked at him when no one else would. Believed in him when he couldn't believe in himself. They were a team. They knew what each other was thinking. They were united. They were soulmates.

So tonight, at this little London pub, he had decided to finally tell her he was in love with her. He would take his chances. He knew Rose loved him; she had told him when she thought she was going to die. He had been too much of a coward to actually repeat the words back to her, but he hoped that he told her in his actions.

This was no different. They entered the pub and after finding a table, he held out a chair for her to sit down. She smiled widely at him. His hearts beat faster.

 _She is so beautiful._

He had always found her beautiful. Even that first day, when he met her in Cardiff, he had thought so. And her beauty increased every day. Even after she had absorbed the vortex, her skin seemed to glow slightly. It increased her beauty tenfold.

Even tonight. She wore a black turtleneck and jeans with some combat boots. Her blond hair was partially swept up behind her and she had her usual hoop earrings. Around her neck laid a necklace the Doctor had given her. A two carat genuine garnet. He lied to her when she asked how much it cost. He told her it was something the TARDIS had had for years. She had been unaware that one morning while she slept, he snuck out of the TARDIS and purchased it for her at the local jewelry store.

The garnet sparkled in the light of the pub. Rose touched it affectionately.

 _Yes, she grows more beautiful all the time._

He sat next to her and glared at a patron at the bar. The guy was eyeing Rose like she was a prize to be won. Putting his hand over hers, the guy saw the movement and looked at the Doctor. Upon seeing his glare, the man turned back to his drink.

"You're sweet," Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her.

"My protector," she said and gently stroked his cheek.

The Doctor felt warmth course through him. Rose had the magical touch. Even when he held her hand, he felt it. He was addicted to it. He wanted to be with his flower all the time.

"What made you choose this place?" she asked as she looked over the drink menu.

"I wanted to do something different," the Doctor said. He signaled the waiter. "They have karaoke."

Rose shuddered. "Never in a million years will you get me up there."

The Doctor smiled. "That's okay. I will go." He ordered a drink.

She looked at him. "You serious?"

He nodded. "Why not? I have a good singing voice." _And a song is the only way I can tell you how I really feel about you._

She shrugged. She ordered a drink herself along with some chips.

The conversation flowed easily with the two old friends for a while. Rose talked about seeing her mother tomorrow and the Doctor told her about a planet four light years away that was overrun with horses. He saw his angel's face light up.

"Can we go riding?"

He nodded. "Of course." _Like I would ever be able to deny you._

Suddenly the speakers started and the karaoke began. Rose and the Doctor munched on chips as the pub filled up. The first person who dared to go up sounded like a trumpet that needed tuning. The second wasn't much better but at least the Doctor didn't grimace every time a high note was hit. The third was a drunk lady who spent more time trying to maintain her balance than actually singing. Her string of curse words was amusing though.

He wanted to be about fifth. Not too early, didn't want to seem too eager, but not last because if she did reject him, the walk back to the TARDIS would be awkward.

When he stood up to go, Rose gave his arm a squeeze.

"Break a leg," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her, suddenly nervous.

 _What if she decided this last week that she doesn't want me? She said she loved me but that doesn't mean that she'll still want me. Maybe I waited too long._

He swallowed and pushed those thoughts aside as he reached the stage. He conversed with the manager for a moment about which song to play and then taking the microphone, turned to the audience.

"Hello!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hello," several audience members replied.

With his stellar hearing, he heard a group of girls on his right talk about how good looking he was. He flashed them a smile. One squealed.

"The song I'm going to sing is important to me. For two years, I have known this wonderful human being. She is beautiful and brilliant both inside and out. She loved me when I couldn't love myself. I couldn't imagine anyone else that I want to spend the rest of my life with." His hearts clenched a bit at that, knowing he wouldn't be able to, but he squeezed it down. He had at least 50 years with his human. And maybe time will change things.

"Rose Tyler, this is for you," he said looking directly at her. She smiled. The girls on the right glared at her.

The beat started. Several in the audience vocalized recognition of the song.

" _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you  
When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you"_

He gestured for the audience to join in. A chorus started singing…

" _But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"_

He looked at Rose who was clearly enjoying the song, but had tears in her eyes.

 _Yes love. This is all for you._

He smiled at her.

" _When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
When I come home (when I come home) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow-old (when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you"_

Audience members began getting up and dancing. The Doctor left the stage and walked to their table, where he pulled Rose from her seat and continued singing to her.

" _But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"_

As the audience began on the refrain, the Doctor and Rose began dancing. When she turned around and grinded herself against him, that was it. All rational thought left him.

He spun her around and smashed his lips to hers, earning a squeak as her hands found his hair. He pulled her so tightly against himself. He could feel her becoming aroused and he hoped she could feel him as well. The kiss continued until she almost passed out from lack of oxygen. It was perfect timing. He pulled back just as the final refrain started.

" _And I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"_

Looking at her with so much love and devotion in her eyes, and seeing her swollen lips from his kiss, he found the courage he needed. He spoke into the microphone, not caring who heard.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

He dropped the mic and enveloped her in another searing kiss. The girls on the right shot her death glares as the "hot guy" deserved someone better. The crowd cheered and the next song went on.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Doctor."

He smiled. His hearts soared.

They stayed a while longer in the pub but when they returned to the TARDIS, they resumed their kissing. Everything they had wanted to say for the past two years was finally released. And while they did not make love then, they did engage in some clothing removal. Hearing Rose's moans echo throughout the TARDIS was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his very long life.

That night, the Doctor made her realize that she was more beautiful than any planet or star out there. She was his Rose. The most beautiful thing in all the universes.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! I plan to continue with DW stories as I am now completely addicted to the series. Thanks for reading and if you are so kind, please review.


End file.
